The Great Zerg Cleansing:Part2:Jim Raynor
by Wilshire o'bloom
Summary: Hours after the defeat of her opponents, The Queen of Blades forces are attacked. Her oldest enemy and one time lover, Raynor, will become her worst foe, equipted with protoos technology.
1. Attack

A/N: Hello fellow authors and readers. I would like to thank everyone for his or her help on my last story, Mar Haet. I have since then not only gotten Brood War, but also finished it. With luck I will hopefully write correctly the events that happened after Brood War. Hopefully I can dodge any more surprise (Like Fenix Died).  
Thank you My Name Is Not Important. You have read all my chapters... I hope (Evil Grin). This book will explain what is "Wrong" with Kerrigan.  
All you out there, I don't care if it's a physical impossibility (and who's to say it is or isn't), I love the idea!!!! (Guess!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
The blood red sun crept over the black and ravaged surface of Char. The purplish creep sprawled about like a sea of foulness. Zerg slept where they stood, oddly silent. It seemed peaceful.  
But, as all peace must be broken, this peace was broken. A ball of fire rode threw the sky. The Zerg stared around as they woke, unsure of what was happening. The ball flew like a comet straight into the main hive.  
The explosion sounded, burning embers raining down on the now panicked Zerg. Blood coated the ground as anything in an eighty-foot radius was destroyed or maimed.  
Wraiths descended from the sky, there fire spraying the ground forces with fire. Out of the smoke flew a dozen or so Dropships. They emptied their load on the ground. Marines rushed out, spikes flying from their rifles.  
Within minutes the hive was destroyed. A single Marine walked forward, placing his foot against a wounded Hydralisk. Bone snapped underfoot, causing the Hydra to scream in pain.  
Lifting his visor the brown eyes of the middle-aged man met the Hydralisk. He let the beast gaze at him for a moment, then lifted his 25mm C-10 Canister Rifle. The Zerg died quickly.  
  
Kerrigan screamed in rage and pain. Pain laced her abdomen and chest. She waited for it to subside before recalling back the image. She snarled at the face, its cold eyes knowing she would see him.  
"Jimmy, is this a joke?" she screamed aloud. "How dare you come here to Char, hours after my greatest victory."  
Kerrigan had ruined three fleets, but was not undamaged as well. She had thought her enemies scattered, but, this Jim Raynor had not only rallied a force, but destroyed a hive cluster.  
"My Queen," Sirou said, entering the room. Kerrigan turned to her servant, an infested ghost like herself.  
"What Sirou?" asked Kerrigan. The Ghost saluted, a gesture she had tried to rid him of for a while.  
"The attackers from this morning have vanished, like a Protoss through a warp," Sirou informed her cautiously. Kerrigan screamed in furry.  
"We did get a parasite on a marine," he added quickly. Kerrigan cocked her head to the side.  
"And... where are they?" Kerrigan asked, watching Sirou flinch. The servant cleared his throat.  
"It disappeared, then located itself four planets away. It disappeared, and then died," Sirou answered. "The host was untouched."  
"Jim Raynor is using Protoss technology," she concluded. She slammed her fist down and fumed. 


	2. Surprises

A/N: Thanks everyone. Oh yeah. To: My Name Is Not Impotant. I am borowing a technique you use, the flash back. Thanks!!!!!!!  
  
The Hyperion drifted among the ruble of Mors Nine asteriod ring. The rocks were the perfect hiding spot, big enough to store a fleet, and remote enough to be ignored by passing foe.  
Raynor starred out into space from his room port window, a solid three feet of bullet proof glass. Rocks swirled by, chasing their own tails of colored debris. The midlle aged commander was tired, tired of everything. The wars, the killing, the pain, it was too much.  
However, Raynor knew it wasn't over. Not until his enemy was slain. He looked up at his make shift dresser. The top was lined with photo, some old, some knew. Near the front, in a polished from, Fenix looked back at him. Well more like the Dragoon looked back at him.  
Raynor brushed away a tear and picked up the picture. This had been one of his close friends. Almost his best friend. The Commander blinked away more tears. He couldn't be weak, not now.  
He placed the photo back in its place and picked up another one. He smiled. It was Commander James Ford. Raynor remembered the commander well. They had fought on Mar Sara as well as in the Sons of Korhal. They had parted ways after the battle of Tarsonis, after a rescue attempt had failed.  
About to place the picture back, Raynor jumped as something slid from behind the picture and landed on the floor.  
Curious about the paper, he set James Ford's picture back and stooped down. He picked it up and turned it over. It was another photo, and Raynor burst into tears. It was a christmas party, back when he was with the Sons of Korhal.  
  
Flash Back: Commander Ship Hyperion: One Month Before Kerrigan's Infestion  
  
Jim Raynor looked around him, gazing at the party-goers. The Sons Of Korhal had just made a succesful raid on a Confederate fuel station, and had claimed thousands of dollars worth of resources. It was Christmas, or at least when the Terran Sector celebrated the holiday. Though there was little present giving, there was lots of laughter and happiness. Jim looked around the huge room once again, and spotted Kerrigan entering through a passage. He quickly strolled over there and seized her in a hug. "Let go of me you oaf," she said playfully, and Jim set her down. He laugh when he realized she still wore her Ghost uniform. "Do you know whats above us?" Jim asked Sarah. She looked puzzled before looking up. Jim leaned forward suddenly, grabbed Sarah and bent her backwards in a long kiss, like one seen in movies. Claps like thunder exploded around them. Jim allowed her to stand straight again. The two looked out at the crowd, some where a Camera flashed, catching the two held together in a loving embrace. "That's Bregas, not Misltoe," Sarah whispered to Jim. "Learn the diffrence, my knight in shining armor." "It doesn't matter to me," Jim answered. He leaned in for another kiss.  
  
End of Flash Back  
  
Raynor was nocked out of his thoughts be the intercom blarring his name. Quickly he rose, wiped tears from his eyes, and headed toward the bridge.  
  
Zeratul watched Raynor flash onto the Psi Screen. He could tell from the Human's blotchy face and sore eyes that he had been weeping. The Protoss understood.  
"Zeratul, how is going," came Jim's usual welcome. The Protoss gave a quick [Fine, thank you,] before continuing.  
[Raynor, I congratulate you on your success, but I must ask you something,] Zeratul said.  
"Shoot,"  
[I have tried in vain to find the Protoss and Artanis, but I have failed,] Zeratul said. [I wonder if you have made contact with them.]  
"Sorry, no such luck," Raynor answered. "I'll tell you when I see 'em." Zeratul nodded in thanks.  
[I also have a gift for you, coming in over the Psiport network,] Zeratul informed. [You may need it in your dangerous road.]  
"Thanks, you Protoss are to kind," Raynor said as the com died down.  
  
Raynor turned to the Psiport, or better know as the Teleportation Grid. It hummed with dark energy, then stopped. Raynor reach forward, wonder written across his face.  
The weapon was four-feet long, curved near the end. Raynor had seen blades like it, but not as awesome as this one. He picke dit up, feeling the Dark Templars energy crackle along the blade.  
It was a Warp blade. Raynor gave a expiramental swing with the weapon before felling the hilt. He quickly found what he needed. The blade harbored powerful energy built in, like that of Probes and othe robotic Protoss warriors.  
Raynor had seen the work done before, a Psi-generator. He even had one in his Marine armor. However, he had never seen the Psi-Generator used like this. Raynor smiled to himself. He needed to ask Zeratul something, and quickly.  
  
A/N: You like, I hope so!!!!! Gets better!!! 


	3. Problems

A/N: Hello, Its me again. Any way, hope you like this chapter. Oh yeah. If you like this story I Highly Recommended: The Legend of Kardum, by My Name is Not Important.  
  
Valsor looked about him, watching his underlyings sleep queitly. Valsor was an infested Ghost, and proud of it.  
A movement in the sky caught his attetion. He gazed up at the disk coming nearer. Urgency struck his heart, as he remembered the Massacre of Grados Ridge, only a day ago.  
He called for his minions to run, flee from the object. Within minutes the area was clear of all Zerg.  
Valsor wacthed the disk slow, and then land on the ground. A small clink sounded as the two foot disk fused to the ground. Valsor and the zerg drew closer for a better look.  
The top slide open, realsing omenous swirls of blue mist. Blue light flashed, startling the zerg and forcing them to look away. That's when the killing started.  
Marines stood, ten abreast, seven deep, among the Zerg. They opened fire, spraying the enemy around them with metal spikes. One of them, a marine dressed in Teal armor, lowered a Canister Rifle.  
Confused, Valsor rushed in none the less. His own canister rifle blasted a Marine through the face. The Zerg around him rallied as the Marine crashed to the ground. With energy born of fear, the rest of the Zerg retailated.  
Valsor opened a mind link with Kerrigan. He felt her presence in his mind, commanding him.  
"Kill the Teal armored Marine with the wrong weapon," she ordered him. Valsor made his way through the battle, finally coming within feet of the Marine.  
He swung out, throwing the rifle from the Terran's grip. With a sense of victory rising, Valsor lifted his weapon.  
The Marine was quick, very quick. Pulling and unknown weapon from his side, he slashed out with the blade, cleaving the rifle in half. Valsor starred, heart in mouth as the Marine settled into a relaxed stance, holding the blade, the Warp Blade, point down like a Dark Protoss.  
"Kill him now!!!" Kerrigan screamed. Valsor slammed a fist into the Marine. His blow reflected of something, a Protoss sheild.  
In all his life as a servant of the Queen, Valsor had never been more afraid, or more aware of his mortality. The Blade cut forward, cutting him in half horizontally. Valsor starred down as his blood flowed freely from the wound, splatttering the ground. He looked up at his killer, to see a fist nail into him, followed by the blade.  
The top part of him flew backwards, where as the bottom half fell to the ground, the red blood mixing with the purple-ish creep.  
  
Kerrigan howled in fury. Valsor had failed her, and her enemy, Jim Raynor, was becomin more dangerious. She had thought his words hollow, back when she killed Fenix. Now, Raynor, armed with Protoss technology, and filled with a purpose, was becoming a problem.  
"Sirou," she barked. "Get ready for battle, and get me an Overlord. We have a problem to destroy."  
"Yes, My Queen," the servant called. "I am ready as always, and an Overlord is waiting." Kerrigan smiled, and marched towards the Overlord.  
She stepped near it and fell against a wall. Another spasm of pain riddled her body. She screeched her agony. Forcing herself up she stepped nearer and crumpled in a heap against Sirou.  
The servant caught her as she fainted. Starring down at his Queen Sirou was filled with a sense of fear.  
"My Queen, what is the matter?" he asked the sleeping person in his arms. His voice was filled with true concern, rare among the Zerg.  
"Magals," he said to the Overlord. "Give the order for all zerg to seek and capture a Terran Medic." Sirou felt the Overlord's reply.  
"Rigal," Sirou called to a fellow infested ghost. "Launch the counter assault on Raynor's forces."  
"Yes, Lord Sirou," Rigal answered. "Shall I send all our forces." Sirou thought for a second while he placed Kerrigan down on a table.  
"No, Leave some here as a guard," Sirou told Rigal. The both saluted each other, then Rigal left. Sirou stood, arms folded behind him, contemplating the problem.  
Something moved near him. Lashing out Sirou broke through the thick skull of a Zergling. He laughed to himself at his jumpiness Sirou sat down, waiting... 


	4. Saved!

A/N: I'm on a roll, of writing lots of chapters. So if I slow down near the end kick me until I finish. Thank You!!! Oh yeah. To: My Name Is Not Important. Fenix is still dead, Raynor was just looking at a picture of his old buddy!!!  
  
Rigal surveyed the surrounding area with anger. Zerg bodies littered the ground all around him.  
Any sign of human activity was wiped clean, only spent shells remained. Even the strange device was missing. Where it had been there was only melted sand.  
"Sir, what do we do now," Truman asked. Rigal turned to his fell infested soldier. He was at a loss for words.  
"I... don't know. I think we should return to Kerrigan," Rigal finally answered. Truman nodded and barked out orders.  
  
"Sirou," Kerrigan called, still dizzy and confused. The servant was at her side within seconds.  
"Yes, My Queen," Sirou replied. "How may I be of service." Kerrigan swung herself off the table.  
"Was Raynor destoyed?" Kerrigan asked. Sirou shook his head. Kerrigan slammed her fist against the table. "He is becoming a serious problem.  
"Yes he is, My Queen," Sirou agreed. He cocked his head to the side, as if listening. "Somethings wrong."  
"Yes," Kerrigan said. "The sentry has spotted an incoming device. Sirou grew pale. Kerrigan looked at him with a sour look.  
"My Queen, you are in danger, Raynor is coming, he has sent another device like he did an hour ago," warned Sirou.  
"Good, now we will crush him," Kerrigan answered. "Let the device land, unharmed." Sirou answered with a quick of "As you wish, My Queen."  
  
The attack party consisted of sixty Marines, twenty Firebats, Raynor, and five Vultures. Within seconds the party was ready and transported.  
Raynor felt his insides tingle rapidly. The sensation was short lived, as he was soon found himself surrounded by Zerg. Without a moments hesitation Raynor opened fire.  
Swarm upon swarm charged the parties ranks, each was put down by a hail of deadly spikes.  
"Split up," yelled Raynor. Everyone fanned out. A zergling leapt from no where. Spiniing a Marine sprayed its brains against the ground with a short burst. The Marine promptly lost his head as a Hydra attacked from behind. Gore spewed from the open wound.  
The fighting raged on four a half hour, Blood caking the ground and walls.  
  
Kerrigan watched the Marine step into the room. He moved forward slowly, but it diidn't matter. Moving super fast, Kerrigan slashed out, ramming a blade deep into the man's stomach.  
The Marine starred down at the hole in him. Kerrigan yanked the blade out, letting the man's insides pool onto the floor.  
Laughing she through him across the room. She then doubled over in pain. She growled feircely.  
"Kerrigan, I told you I would see you dead," Jim Raynor said, stepping into the room. Kerrigan looked up at the foe.  
"Jimmy, I still don't think you could bring yourself to," she answered back. "Let's see, shoot me."  
"No," Raynor said, tossing aside the Canister rifle. Kerrigan smiled, knowing she'd one. Her face twisted in rage a second later when he pulled the Warp blade from its sheath. He settled into a fighting stance, blade point down.  
She lunged out, and then backed away in pain. Kerrigan clutched her belly. Raynor watched her, confused.  
She was moving to slowly, Raynor noticed. He lashed out and barely missed her. Every time she moved she clutched her middle, wincing in pain.  
He lashed out again, cutting her arm. Her blood trailed down the limb. Swinging out she clumsily missed.  
Raynor began to worry. Was this a trick, to get him off his guard. If not, what was it. He swung, blade ready to cut her in half.  
Kerrigan flipped backwards, dodging the killing blow by an inch. She crumbled against the wall, screaming in pain. Something was stopping her movement.  
Raynor brought the blade up, then down, in a direct course to cleave her down the middle. The blade stopped, caught by something.  
  
Sirou stood in between Raynor and Kerrigan. His hand wrapped around the blade edge, bleeding from the deep cut it had made. He didn't wince. Raynor looked into his eyes, seething with anger. "You come to die too," Raynor asked the Infested Ghost. Sirou looked back at him, raised his canister rifle, and dropped it. "What the Hell?" Jim asked. "Jim Raynor, please spare My Queen," Sirou pleaded, falling on one knee. Jim Raynor was taken aback. "She is sick, injuried, unable to defend herself." Raynor glanced past his new enemy, surprised to see Kerrigan slumped against the wall, out cold. "What do you mean sick?" "She has not been well for a while," Sirou answered. "I know why you come here, I know who you seek to avenge, but I tell you, Raynor, to kill Kerrigan while she is defenseless is without honor." [He is right,] Raynor heard a voice in his head. [To kill her now is with out honor, and no proper way to avenge my death.] Raynor realized he heard Fenix. Raynor looked around him, but there was no one but him, Kerrigan, and this infested ghost, who had risen to his feet. [Though my quarrel was with the Overmind, not Kerrigan, I to know she must die, but not when she is helpless,] Tassadar voice echoed. Raynor looked wildly about. [To kill her now is too good for the murdering bitch,] someone Jim didn't recognize called out. [Dugalle, that was harsh, but I agree,] a man with a russian accent interjected. [Kerrigan maybe a backstabber, but to sink to her level...] "What the hell is going on?" Jim Raynor yelled, looking for the source of the noise. Slowly he began to see them. Clustered around him stood several souls. Murdered or killed because of Kerrigan. [She must die later, honorably,] Queso-Gwin put in. Raynor starred as Jason Dean also stepped forward. [Kill her when she can kill you just as easily, that sound much fun,] Jason laughed. [Man, I want to be there for that piece of action.] The spirits began to fade. Raynor lowered his blade, and then turned his back. He expected an attack but none came. "Go," Raynor commanded, and walked out.  
  
The Overlord swiftly fled from the battle. Sirou craddled his Queen to him, like a father to a child. This emotion was non-existant among the Zerg, and Sirou wondered why he cared so much. He was tired, having bended his Psionic powers to the limit. It was difficult, making an illusion, and then making it sound and behave like the person it resembled. He was glad Raynor had changed his mind. The cut in his hand still throbbed. Sirou was out of bandages, having wrapped Kerrigan's arm up. He knew both wounds would heal, but it would be a while. Dark templar Energy was dangerous. Sirou rested agianst the overlords inside. It had been a long day. 


End file.
